This proposal requests funds to assist in the support of the eighth biennial Gordon Research Conference on Mammary Gland Biology to be held at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, June 23-28, 1985. This highly successful conference with requests for attendance usually surpassing full capacity, is designed to bring together biologists from a wide spectrum of subfields, who share a major interest in the mammary gland. The program is traditionally selected to satisfy the multidisciplinary composition of the audience. The scheduled sessions include: Hormonal Control of Gene Expression in the Mammary Gland; Lipogenesis and Mammary Fat Pad; Oncogenes and Mammary Tumors; Multifunctional Proteins of the Extracellular Matrix; Mammary Gland Development and Morphogenesis; Active Constituents of Milk; Epithelial Cell Polarity; Transforming Growth Factors; and The Prolactin Gene Family and Mammary Gland Function. The 1983 Conference has been very highly rated by the Gordon Conference Monitors and was enthusiastically attended by many young investigators. The success of the Conference rests on the unique opportunity for multidisciplinary interaction on an informal basis over a period of one week. The participants know that opinions expressed at the Conference will not be published or cited and therefore they are totally free to explore the impact of their hypotheses on receptive peers. The scientists we invited as speakers fully accept this format and are eminently capable of generating the momentum for an enthusiastic participation of the audience. We request adequate funding to enable the invited speakers to be present at the Conference.